The present invention relates to a staple fiber cutting machine, particularly for continuously cutting cables of synthetic fibers.
Staple fiber cutting machines are known in the art. One such machine is disclosed, for example, in the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,939,154.6-26. The machine disclosed in this reference has a rotary cutter supporting member provided with a plurality of cutters and driven by a motor. A pressing member provided in this machine does not have its separate drive. The pressing member is taken along in rotation by a friction because it rolls over a coil which in stationary operation is arranged on a coil core. In this manner, the rotary speed of the pressing member is automatically brought into correspondence with the rotary speed of the cutter supporting member, so that no sliding movement takes place between the cable and the pressing member. As a result of this, the sliding friction in stationary operation is completely excluded. Thus, however, is not true for the phase of starting the machine. During machine starting, the cutter supporting member first has a rotary speed. Since no coil is available, the pressing member remains stationary. Only after insertion of the cable does the coil start to form and the pressing member is accelerated from its stationary position to the working speed. At this time, a strong sliding friction similar to the sliding friction in a friction coupling takes place during a short time. In the event of high speed the heat generation can be so great that the fiber material softens and frits. Thereby the start of the process can be made more difficult or completely impossible.
This problem basically takes place also in a staple fiber cutting machine in accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,231. However, it arises here with an especially great intensity, inasmuch as this machine is simplified in desired manner as compared with the known machines, in the angular region in which the pressing member is in contact with the coil. Thereby the action of the friction is greater and the cooling by surrounding atmosphere is lower than in the conventional machines.
Another staple fiber cutting machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 341,161, filed Jan. 19, 1982.